


Surprise Visitor

by lexi1289



Category: Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera & Related Fandoms, Le Fantôme de l'Opéra | Phantom of the Opera - Gaston Leroux, Love Never Dies - Lloyd Webber, Phantom of the Opera - Lloyd Webber
Genre: Belly Kink, Breeding Kink, F/M, Not much plot, One Shot, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant, Pregnant Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:02:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29591835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lexi1289/pseuds/lexi1289
Summary: Erik left Christine after spending a blissful night together. Christine won't let that stop her from finding where he hides.Mostly smut, not much plot.
Relationships: Christine Daaé/Erik | Phantom of the Opera
Comments: 2
Kudos: 40





	Surprise Visitor

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction, so please be gentle with any criticism! 
> 
> This takes place a few months after Erik left Christine, so technically this is a Love Never Dies fic but whatever!
> 
> This contains pregnancy fetish material, so if it's not your thing, keep scrolling. You've been warned!

The Girys were always there for her. Her entire life, they had helped her get on her feet and loved her like one of their own. Naturally, when she found herself in this predicament, she turned to them and they, likewise, helped her, as they always had. She really could not find the words to thank them enough.

It came as no surprise that after their night “beneath a moonless sky,” Christine could not marry Raoul. As much affection as she had for him and yes, love as well, she couldn’t possibly marry him when her heart belonged to another. Being with Erik in that way made her realize that she wanted to make their relationship work. She had experienced Erik’s passion and tenderness; the thought alone sent a shiver of pleasure up her spine. Now, all she had to do was find him. This is where the Girys had been so helpful. Madame Giry had been reluctant at first, believing that Christine was simply scared of moving into a new phase of life outside the Opera and outside Erik, but once Christine had explained everything, and I mean everything, Madame was quick to lend a helping hand. It had taken 5 long months to get to where she was now but finally, she was here, in America of all places! Erik was nowhere to be found but it was no matter, she was safely tucked away in his home and she was content to wait there until he finally showed up.

* * *

Erik was beyond frustrated. While America had proven to be an altogether more accepting place than France and yes, he was already making a name for himself on Coney Island, he still couldn’t find a builder talented enough to bring his vision to life. He had already purchased the land and had meticulously tweaked his blueprints until he was satisfied but still, he needed a builder to complete his masterpiece. Erik was immensely talented, but he couldn’t build such a massive structure all by himself. As he pondered his current predicament which, quite honestly, was a welcome distraction to keep his mind off _other_ things, he walked briskly through the night. There wasn’t a soul to be seen on the streets, probably because of the thunder rolling overhead. The storm was sure to begin any minute, hence his fast pace. As he unlocked his apartment door, he immediately sensed another presence. Stealthily, he moved in the dark, hand on his trusty lasso, ready to strike. After clearing the sitting room, he peered into his bedroom, where a lone candle was flickering. There, standing in front of the window, was a woman. Her back was turned to him; he could not see her face but he didn’t need to. He’d recognize those chocolate curls anywhere.

* * *

Christine knew the moment Erik recognized her; she could feel the tension and electricity in the air. It had been 5 months but it felt like an eternity since they were last together. “Christine…” he said, sounding more shaken than he’d care to admit. _What was she doing here? Wasn’t she married?_ She didn’t move, didn’t say a word to him. The truth was, she didn’t know how to explain her current state to him so rather than respond, she simply waited for him to approach. _Best to rip it off all at once_ she thought.

He slowly advanced on her, wary of her silence and immobility. Her non-response was beginning to annoy him. _What, is she trying to torture me? Dangle herself in front of me?!_ He could feel his ire rising, but he tried to suppress it. _Haven’t you learned by now that anger never solves anything when it comes to Christine?_

He was now standing right behind her, almost touching her but not daring to. _Here goes nothing_ she thought as she reached behind and grabbed his hands, pulling them around her waist. The thrill of being touched was short lived as he came into contact with her much sooner than expected. _What the…_ he trailed off as his hand felt firm, round skin beneath thin fabric. “I didn’t know how to tell you…” she said, as she began running his hands along her round, distended womb. “Christine…” he choked out, the complete and utter shock taking root in his soul. “Are you saying…?” It seemed he couldn’t bring himself to actually speak the words _this is my child?_ Of all the things that ran through his mind when he saw Christine, _his_ Christine, standing in his bedroom, this was never an imagined scenario. “Yes,” she said, pressing his fingers gently into her firm roundness, “this is from that night. I haven’t been with another since and I don’t intend to.” _Might as well put all my cards on the table._

He had never considered an outcome like this ever in his life. Putting aside the fact that he knew no one would ever willingly lay with him, he had wondered if the curse that made his body so abhorrent had also rendered him unable to produce a child. He never particularly wanted children; he was terrified that his affliction would be given to his offspring and that, he knew, was a fate worse than death.

Despite his terror, he was surprised to find upon touching Christine’s distended belly that he was _on fire_. Desire unlike any he had ever felt coursed through his veins at seeing Christine in this state, especially knowing he was the one that caused such a state. There were numerous matters to attend to, discussions to be had at length, but right now, nothing mattered more than his desire, _their_ desire, he realized, as Christine’s breathing had deepened and was hitched. _Is she…_ he marveled at the thought, not even being able to finish it. Christine’s hormones were raging and now, enveloped in the arms of her true love, she felt like she would ignite into flames.

Erik let out a shaky breath that caressed her ear, making her shiver. His pressure on her belly increased as he gently pulled her back against his chest, revealing his rigid desire to her. A small gasp escaped her lips as she ground against his straining member. “Christine…” he hissed, bucking his hips involuntarily. Their breathing grew more labored and for once in his life, he wanted to show her how selfless he could be. She had traveled all this way to come back to him; the least he could do is show his love for her without taking anything in return. The storm that threatened earlier was now in full swing, adding to the dramatic ambiance that already hung in the room.

Now wasn’t the time for drawn out love making; they would have endless nights to enjoy each other’s bodies. Tonight, he had a warm, willing woman to please, and not just any woman; _my Christine_. He continued rubbing her firm belly with one hand while the other deftly made its way beneath her dress. Christine gasped loudly when Erik’s hand cupped her weeping mound. He easily slid one, then two fingers inside, pumping them in and out. _Good Lord, I’ve died and gone to heaven_ she thought, pleasure like she’d never known coursing through her. Her copious lubrication made him moan; _she wants this, wants me!_ He swore he would give her every pleasure he possibly could. Her breathing was becoming more erratic, her hips now moving in time with his fingers. It was the most beautiful symphony he had ever heard; their mingled breaths, her moans, and the slick, wet sounds coming from beneath her dress.

She was getting close. He might not be an experienced lover but he was a quick study and had seen his fair share of backstage dalliances at the Opera. Between that and the outlawed books he read, he knew what to do to push Christine over the edge. While still rubbing her belly where their child grew, he moved his thumb over her engorged pearl. In a matter of seconds, she came undone, baptizing his hand in her wondrous pleasure. Erik felt like he was going to explode but he stood strong in his resolve: it was his turn to shower her in love and attention. After all, the night had just begun.

* * *

Erik laid in the bed but he definitely wasn’t sleeping; how could he? _Christine is here… she’s really here!_ Normally in a moment like this, doubt would creep in and with it would come suspicion and anger. This time, however, something was different. Not only had Christine come literally across an ocean to be with him, but she also came carrying his child. _My child?! Good God_ he thought, the idea still so surreal to him. She could have gone and had the child alone, and he would have never even known of its existence. But no, she chose to come here instead of him crawling back to her. The bliss he felt was a high no drug could ever touch. _And believe me, I would know…_ Christine began to rustle, waking up after a particularly loud clap of thunder. Even though he didn’t doubt her love for him, he wasn’t exactly sure how to proceed from what they had just done. _Hell, last time I just left_ he thought, feeling a pang of remorse. Even so, in Erik’s infinite wisdom, he simply closed his eyes and remained still.

Christine woke abruptly to the sound of thunder cracking just outside the window. _How long have I been asleep? And where is…_ she turned around to find Erik laying next to her, eyes closed. She knew he probably wasn’t sleeping, he rarely slept anyway. She let eyes wander his face, masked though it was. It was strange, he looked exactly the same and yet, he seemed completely different from the man he was when he left Paris. She honestly thought he would be angry when she arrived; she knew he wasn’t keen on the idea of children. But somehow, something about her current state seemed to excite him… or was she making it up in her head? She wasn’t sure the reason but nonetheless, she was thrilled that he seemed happy to see her.

Erik slowly opened his eyes and turned to look at Christine. They laid there, simply looking at each other for a quiet moment. They had never really had any quiet moments together, and they both found that they enjoyed it. He placed his hand on Christine’s belly, making slow, lazy circles. “Oop!” she gasped, and moved his hand to another area of her womb. “Wait just a minute…” and there it was, a kick from their little one. Now it was Erik’s turn to gasp, eyes wide with wonder. Christine smiled, filled with unimaginable happiness. He left his hand right where she left it, gently pressing from time to time. They both knew major conversations were to be had, but right now, they just wanted to bask in the glow of their renewed love.

Christine reached a hand up to caress the side of Erik’s face. He stiffened out of habit, but as she continued, he relaxed into her touch, closing his eyes. He was surprised when he felt her lips connect with his, igniting a firestorm. They stared into each other’s eyes and instantly knew what was coming next, _or rather who_ Erik chuckled internally, despite himself. Their kisses grew more fevered as their hands roamed each other’s bodies, taking off clothing as they went. Erik’s hands stayed mostly on Christine’s swollen middle, still enamored with the life that was growing just under the surface. Erik wasn’t concerned with being selfless. This time, they both would have their fill of pleasure.

He began kissing down Christine’s chest, which by now had been divested of any clothing. Her gasps and moans filled the room as he took one of her nipples into his mouth, sucking on it roughly. He continued his journey down, making a special stop at the slope of her belly. He placed a single, reverent kiss there, hoping the occupant knew it was meant for them. At last, he landed at Christine’s dripping core. She was more than ready for him but this time, he wanted to draw the pleasure out. Trying something new, he stuck his tongue inside Christine. She yelled out at the pleasure, balling the sheets up in her fists. Thank God the storm is so loud he thought, hoping it would drown out any screams lest his neighbors send the police. He feasted on her for several moments, making lazy circles up and down her damp folds. Shocks of pleasure were racing through Christine, she could barely catch her breath. When she started moving her hips in time with his tongue, he knew she was ready. He gently guided her onto all fours, a necessity given her condition. He positioned himself behind her and found his way home.

_Holy shit…_ the pleasure was immense, he could barely hang on. He began pumping in and out of her, gently stretching her to the limit. Christine though for sure he had somehow grown since they last made love, she felt fuller now than she ever had. He continued plowing into her, holding onto her belly for dear life. He couldn’t seem to take his hands off it, there was something so primal about seeing your mate heavy and ripe because of your seed. Christine also liked it when he touched her belly, it seemed to excite both of them for some unknown reason. She felt like a sex goddess in his presence; it made her feel powerful and bold. They had slowly moved up the bed and with her newfound boldness, Christine lifted up and clung to the headboard. Erik followed suit, continuing to ram into her in an almost vertical position. “You like it, don't you? Seeing me filled with your seed, heavy with your child? You like the changes you’ve made to my body.” _Who am I?!_

_Good Lord, what was she saying?!_ He couldn’t believe the words coming out of his beloved’s mouth but he wasn’t going to stop her; in fact, it made him even more turned on than he thought possible. His thrusts were becoming erratic, he was oh so close and he didn’t want to arrive alone. He reached around and found her nub, circling it a few times before feeling her clench around his rock hard dick. It was all he needed; he emptied his seed inside her already claimed womb, both of them moaning and gasping for air as they reached their peak together. They stayed like that for a minute, sweating and kissing, rubbing Christine’s belly the entire time. Another kick from the baby was exhilarating for Erik, and Christine was in pure bliss at the sight.

Once their breathing had gone back to normal, they got under the covers and both fell into blissful, peaceful sleep, one had each resting on their unborn child. There were still many more things to be worked out but right now, they were both, in a word, happy.


End file.
